Fall into Eternity -English Version
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: She wanted her more than anything. She wanted her to be hers, she wanted to be at her side, she wanted to treat her as if she was her princess, but she knew it wasn't possible. She was dreaming of an impossibility. Luka x Miku. Negitoro. Yuri.


**A/N:** Hello!

So, this is the English version of my French oneshot. It was rather hard to translate, kind of.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fall into Eternity**

Luka let out a long and painful sigh. She felt like she was living in an eternal nightmare. Her best friend's wedding was in just a week. She should be happy for her, but she wasn't. She couldn't be. Her heart was heavy; it was filled with sadness and regret. There wasn't a single night where she didn't cry. She dreamed about her a lot; she dreamed to be at her side, she dreamed about taking her in her arms and kissing her, she dreamed about being at her fiancé's place... She deeply dreamed she was hers. She wanted her all to herself. She was madly in love with her. Her lower lip trembled. It hurt so much. It was a pain she could barely bear, but she had to accept it. Even if it was difficult, if not impossible, she had to accept that her friend would never be hers.

She dropped the book she was reading with little interest on her bedside table. She then looked at her own reflection in her large mirror and curiously fingered her face. She was beautiful. Women envied her and men desired her. Her crystal blue eyes were melting the heart of all those who met with them, her seductive and bright smile was easily captivating attention, her sleek and feminine figure was making girls jealous. She looked like a doll. It was as if someone carved her to make her perfect. She wondered what _he_ had that she hadn't. Was it the fact he was a man? It was so unfair. She believed she could make her happy. She would treat her as if she was her princess, she would give her all the love she so richly deserved, but her friend preferred the prince charming rather than the seductive queen. Her fists clenched. Her dreams were never going to happen. It was like that. She could do nothing about it. Delving into this eternal pain and dreadful silence was the only solution. She had no right to destroy her best friend's happiness.

She took a deep breath to try to calm down, but it was in vain. Her hands were trembling and she felt an excruciating pain in her chest. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Not now, at least.

She didn't believe in love before. She thought it was something foolish and useless. She now knew she had been wrong to think that way. She deeply fell in love with Miku. She knew her since she was little. Her feelings had changed abruptly when she had seen how much Miku was becoming a beautiful young woman. She had seen the changes on her body; she had generous hips, long and graceful legs, small, yet well-developed breasts... She was delicate and girly. She was completely her type. She dreamed about being able to touch her small body, to hear her moans as she would sexually caress her. She shook her head. Miku didn't want such things. Not with her, at least. Her erotic thoughts should remain fantasies.

Her bathroom's door suddenly opened. She turned around and plunged her eyes in teal. Her breathing remained stuck in her throat. She was so pretty. Miku had decided to spend the night at her place. She didn't want to see her. It hurt to think that in just a week she would spend the rest of her life with someone who wasn't her.

"I borrowed your shampoo. I forgot mine," She said a bit sheepishly, scratching her nose cutely. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." Luka replied gently. They silently looked at each other. She could feel Miku's curious eyes traveling on her gorgeous body. Her chest, belly and legs were intensely observed. She shivered under her burning gaze. She was wearing a transparent nightgown. We could see her lace underwear. "Don't look at me like that." She murmured, slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

The other female blinked and her cheeks became scarlet. It looked like she had just realized what she was doing. She looked away. "I'm sorry. It's just that you're so pretty," She smiled nervously. "I must look like a worn cloth beside you."

Luka's eyes widened. She couldn't believe Miku had just said such a thing. She was the cutest girl she had ever seen. She should have more self-confidence. She approached her with an enigmatic smile and touched her warm cheek with the tip of her fingers, caressing her skin. It was soft like porcelain. Her boyfriend could touch her as he wanted to. She envied him.

"That's not true. You shouldn't say such things."

The tealette didn't look convinced. She also seemed uncomfortable that Luka was so close to her. Their bodies were brushing, she could feel her generous breasts against her own, their faces were close; she could feel the older woman's short breathing on her lips. A shiver ran down her spine as Luka's hands were caressing her back. She was stroking and massaging her continuously. Miku didn't resist at first, but she let out a silent gasp when she felt her fingers wander lower, groping her right buttock. She felt heat rise to her face.

"Luka, you...you shouldn't," Miku whispered quietly, her heart pounding. "Stop it, please."

The pinkette bit her lower lip. She knew Miku wanted it. It wasn't the first time they touched each other intimately. It wasn't the first time they were doing things that questioned their friendship. A seductive smile parted her lips. She approached her ear, tickling it with her warm breath. She could feel her tremble in anticipation against her.

"You tell me to stop, but I know you want it."

Miku pushed her gently and shook her head violently, her cheeks slightly pink. "I have a fiancé and I love him. We shouldn't do this anymore, it's wrong." She gave herself a hug, as if trying to protect herself from her friend's wandering hands.

Luka felt like Miku's words just stabbed her in the heart. Her breath got caught in her throat as a knot formed in her stomach. She stepped back and sat on her bed. Before, when Miku was single, she could touch her like she wanted to. They had even shared some chaste and gentle kisses. She was certain that her friend felt nothing. It was desires for the same gender, nothing more. It was only curiosity. "What's so great about that Kaito?" She asked coldly, almost glaring at her. "I'm sure you deserve better than him." She hadn't wanted to seem so angry, but that painful and breathless feeling was much stronger than she was. Her jealousy burned her sides; it made her say things she didn't want.

"How can you say such a thing? He's always there for me and you know it! "

Luka crossed her arms and groaned. It was true that he was probably one of the nicest men she had ever seen, and it was the main reason why it annoyed her so much. He was perfect for Miku. Everyone said so. "You're still so young, Miku!" Luka finally snapped out, her eyes filled with strong anger. "Getting married at this age is a real mess! You will no longer be free; you will not be able to do whatever you want anymore! Your life will become boring!"

It looked like she had just slapped her with her words. Miku whined and lowered her head. She could see her petite body shaking. She hadn't meant to scare her, but she wanted her to realize the reality of things. Getting married wasn't like in fairy tales. Passion would disappear. It rarely ended well.

"But... I really love him..." She murmured, her voice quavering; it seemed like it would die to muteness soon.

Luka sighed and chewed the inside of the cheeks. "Miku, you don't understand. I'm sure you'll stop loving him in a few years. Love is rarely eternal." The young woman was about to add something, but she stopped as she saw tears pouring down her best friend's cheeks. She hadn't wanted to break her dreams, she hadn't wanted to hurt her or scare her, but it was better to be honest. She opened her arms and Miku threw herself into them, burying her head into her shoulder. She was shaking violently. Luka sighed and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. She didn't know what put her in this pitiable state, but she knew for sure that didn't like seeing her like that. "Miku..." She whispered softly. "Are you really happy with him?"

The younger girl didn't answer. She hugged Luka against her as hard as she could. The woman closed her eyes tightly, wrapping an arm around her slender waist. If only Miku knew what effect it made on her to be in this embrace. Her heart was beating rapidly, her breath was becoming more difficult to support, and mysterious warmth was invading her entire body. She could feel Miku's small chest against hers, she could feel her hot and irregular breathing on her neck; it gave her chills. She was madly in love with her. She thought about her all the time, she always wanted to see her and talk to her, she loved to watch her smile more than anything, she dreamed of her, she was insanely jealous of her fiancé. She wanted to be at his place so much that it killed her inside. She exhaled deeply.

"I... I don't know what to do, Luka... I'm so confused..."

Luka frowned. She took her shoulders and gently pushed her away to look into her vibrant teal eyes. She looked so sad. It broke her heart to see her like that. "You don't have to marry him, you know. You can tell him you're not ready yet. I'm sure he will understand." She gently wiped her tears away with her thumb and smiled tenderly.

"I... I guess you're right, but that's not the problem. " Miku answered almost silently. Luka didn't understand what was happening anymore. The tealette clutched into her nightgown and looked desperately into her eyes. "Kiss me." She murmured, her words filled with so much desire that it took her breath away.

The pinkette's eyes widened in shock. It was so sudden, so unpredictable. She didn't know how to react. She opened her mouth to try to say something, but her vocal cords refused to obey her. She could still feel the beating of her heart quickening. That was what she wanted to do since Miku had set foot in her apartment. She wanted her more than anything, but she knew it was wrong. Her friend had a boyfriend, she was already taken... She shouldn't accept, even if she wanted to. She did not understand why she was so willing to cheat on her boyfriend. It was foolish, unreasonable. "I... no, Miku. You said it yourself; we can't do this." Her words betrayed her true intention.

Miku shamefully lowered her head and pursed her lips. She hesitated, then looked up quickly. "Please, I need you," She whispered in a broken voice.

Luka didn't know what to think. What was she for her? A need? A source of comfort? She didn't know, but it hurt so much. She didn't feel like her best friend loved her. It was something else. It was not love. "I refuse to do anything. Think about what you do, about what you really want." She took her face between her hands and pressed her lips against her forehead.

Miku shook her head. She pushed her friend against the mattress and stood over her, their faces being separated by only a few centimeters. Their breaths mingled and their hands found each other.

"I want you, Luka."

Luka's heart was now pounding into her chest. She couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't restrain that intense desire that was burning within her. She had wanted her for so long, and Miku was there, ready to give her everything she wanted. She took the back of her head and finally kissed those pink lips of hers which she had wanted to have against hers since the beginning. It wasn't a gentle kiss; it was passionate, aggressive, frantic. Their bodies were becoming feverish, their breathings were difficult, erratic, their hearts were beating in unison; they were both beating wildly. The strong passion they felt for each other was suffocating. They both needed each other and that kiss filled with passion and burning feelings proved it. They no longer thought about how the situation was wrong. All that mattered was that enjoyable and stimulant moment.

Luka wanted more. It wasn't enough. Slowly, her fingers ran over her friend's fragile body, stroking her back, before feeling her ribs and her hips. She could feel her shiver and shake under her sensual caresses. It was surprising that she was reacting so much to such simple touches. It pleased her to know that she liked it. Without breaking their exciting kiss, she took her shoulders and pinned her against the bed, taking the lead. Their tongues met for the first time and danced passionately. A few moans and groans were being heard.

"Luka," Miku whispered, breathlessly. "Give me more, please..."

The pinkette was pleasantly surprised to hear such words. She nodded without hesitation. She didn't care about her fiancé, she didn't care if it was wrong. Miku's eyes were showing sexual desires. They both needed each other and it was all that mattered at the moment. She slipped her hand under her blouse and was surprised to see how her skin was burning. She looked agitated, and brushing her with only the tip of her fingers was making her shudder. She slowly went to her chest and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Her best friend looked embarrassed. Her cheeks were red. She smiled sweetly, trying to reassure her as she began to massage her breasts. They were small, but theirs forms were perfect. She played with the soft, pink tips with her thumbs. Miku was breathing heavily and biting her lip strongly. She seemed sensitive. It was a proof that chest seize had nothing to do with sensitivity. She wanted to see her. She eagerly unbuttoned the piece of cloth that bothered her in front of her friend's reluctant eyes. She knew how her self-esteem was low. The idea of her seeing her naked body certainly didn't please her.

Once her blouse was removed, she looked at her curiously. She forgot how to breathe. She was so pretty. Her skin looked so soft, flawless, her attractive belly was flat; she could see the bones of her graceful hips, and her small breasts were fitting perfectly with her delicate body. "You're so beautiful, Miku." She murmured, eagerly caressing her stomach

The younger girl blushed deeply. She looked away for a long time, staying silent. Then, she gulped and looked up at her. "Am I... am I your type?" She asked a bit timidly.

Luka blinked, a little surprised by this unexpected question. "I... yes, of course you are..." She answered honestly, slightly taken aback. "Your boyfriend is lucky to have you." She added without thinking.

A long and unpleasant silence ensued.

The tealette looked uncomfortable. Talking about him at such a moment seemed to embarrass her. Luka didn't mean to. It was a big mistake of hers. She apologized weakly and placed a soft kiss against her cheek. She wondered if Miku really loved Kaito. She would certainly not be doing such a thing just before their marriage. She wanted to ask her. Curiosity was eating her alive. Though, she knew it wasn't the right time to talk about it. "Do you want to continue or would you prefer that we stop?" Luka asked worriedly.

"Don't... I don't want you to stop..."

The young woman smiled fondly at her. She kissed the tip of her nose before placing her lips against her neck. She wanted to nibble on it, but she knew she couldn't. She didn't think her boyfriend would be pleased about seeing a love bite on his beloved one. Miku was still warm and her breathing seemed a little irregular. She could see the slight glow in her eyes. It was as if she was hungry, as if she wanted to have something more than anything. Luka knew it was lust, sexual desires. She would have greatly preferred if it would be love. She didn't want to be her partner only for a night. She wanted to make love to her every day. She wanted to wake up beside her every morning, she wanted to tell her she loved her and confess to everyone that she was her girlfriend, but she knew perfectly that all of those would never happen. It was only dreams.

Luka sighed quietly and stroked her thighs. Her skin was so soft. She probably used some kind of special soap.

"Please, Luka," Miku breathed out shakily, clinging into her nightgown. "I...I can't take it anymore..."

The older woman understood; the tealette needed her now. She had never once thought that Miku would want to do it with another woman. She had always thought she was heterosexual, drooling over all the guys she found handsome and babbling about that boys' band for hours. She slipped a hand under her skirt and began to gently stroke her with her index through her underwear. It was all hot and wet. She wasn't really surprised. She knew for some time now that Miku was turned on. She was glad to have so much strong affect on her.

Miku closed her eyes, as if concentrating on her touches. She let out an almost silent moan. It was a new sensation she couldn't quite describe, but she felt like her whole body was suddenly on fire. It was the first time her heart was beating that fast. She felt like it would explode in her chest. "This... this is my first time." She confessed with difficulty, her cheeks as red as a tomato.

Luka stopped suddenly. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Miku had never gone so far with her boyfriend! She was the one who would give the tealette her first time. She felt a sudden rush of adrenaline invading her. She felt some hope. Maybe her best friend loved her, but never dared to confess. The thought made her smile. She had never done it either. She had a few relationships, but nothing serious. She had never loved anyone. She had tried, but it had never worked. She had eyes only for Miku. She didn't need anyone else.

She took off her skirt and panties. The petite girl seemed embarrassed and nervous. She kissed her temple to try to reassure her, but Miku immediately turned her face to meet with her lips. Luka was surprised by the unexpected gesture. She could feel her heart beating as fast as hers. She didn't know if it was due to excitement or something else.

Miku suddenly stroked her spine with her thumb. Luka shivered and gasped. That part of her body was very sensitive to caresses, enough to make her forget how to breathe. "I always knew it turned you on." She said in a mysteriously seductive voice.

Luka felt her face turn red, drawing a chuckle from her friend. She remained silent for a moment. It was quite surprising to see Miku act like that. The pinkette decided she liked it. She wanted to have some kind of revenge. With a mischievous smirk, she rubbed the most sensitive part of her body. She could feel her friend stiffen as she grabbed her hand firmly. "I didn't know I could make you so... wet." Luka whispered in her ear, trying to embarrass her.

The girl's cheeks became a deep shade of red. She tried to say something, but closed her mouth, finding herself unable to answer. She was lost in this new fiery impression. Who would have thought that embarrassing part of her body could give her such exciting sensations? She had never dared to touch herself before, finding it somewhat embarrassing, but she now understood why people did it. However, she knew that if she did it herself, it probably wouldn't be as enjoyable. Luka seemed experienced. She was playing with her small erectile organ, stroking it in a way that was making her crazy. Her breathing was slightly jerky, her pulse was quickening, her heart was beating wildly into her chest.

Luka looked attentively at her reactions. "I'm sorry if it hurts..." She said as she gently and slowly inserted a finger inside her. She saw her facial features being deformed by the pain. She apologized, worried about being too abrupt. It was her first time after all.

"It's...okay." Miku reassured her with a shy smile. "You... you can continue."

Luka nodded and began thrusting in and out. She went gently at first, but she quickly made the decision of accelerating her movements when she noticed that Miku started to love what she was doing to her. Her mouth was slightly agape as she was violently seizing the bed sheets. She was also emitting a few complaints. Her skin was hot, feverish. She decided to enter a second finger, twirling them. They slipped easily inside her as she was eagerly stroking her warm walls. Miku's frail body was shaking in pleasure against hers.

"Lu...Luka..." She moaned out, a few drops of sweat beading her forehead. "I...I..." Her face twitched and she let out a small shriek. She dug her manicured nails into her friend's back. She didn't know what was happening, but her sensitivity increased suddenly and dramatically. It looked like she was going to explode because of how much the intensity of the pleasure grew. It was making her crazy. She let out a long moan as her muscles contracted and as sudden strong and uncontrollable convulsions took over her body. She had just had her orgasm.

Luka removed her fingers from inside her. They were slimy. She let her catch her breath. She seemed confused and exhausted. She was glad to have been able to give her an orgasm. It was an achievement she was quite proud of. She smiled mischievously and licked her hand clean.

Miku's face immediately turned bright red. "Don't...! Please, don't do this!" The younger girl exclaimed embarrassingly, looking away, ashamed.

The pinkette burst out into a mocking laugh. She felt so happy. She didn't know why exactly, but intense warmth washed over her. She hugged her best friend. She felt her wince slightly.

"I love you, Miku." She whispered tenderly.

There was a long and painful silence. Luka immediately regretted to have said it. Her throat tightened. She hadn't thought about what she had said; these sincere words filled with tenderness came out of her mouth without her giving them permission to do so. She felt anxious, panicked; she did not know what to do, if only to wait for her friend to answer.

Miku didn't seem surprised. She was quite upset instead. "I... I know." She replied simply. She pulled away from the embrace and looked at the wall.

Luka was no longer able to breathe. She just confessed her feelings and this was the only answer she received in return. It hurt. What had she expected, anyway? That she would tell her she loved her in return and that she would break up with Kaito? It was too good to be true. She wanted to cry. She had made love to her and it was as if it did not count. It was what she feared; a partner for one night, a source of comfort. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Since when do you know it?" She asked in a trembling voice.

Miku refused to look into her eyes. "Since a very long time." She replied, fists clenched. "I saw it in your eyes. The way you looked at me was different and I knew perfectly that you wanted me. I was sure of your feelings when you told me that you were a lesbian. I...I just didn't know that you would end up saying it..."

Luka bit her lower lip. She hadn't wanted to make it so obvious. Since a very long time, her friend knew it. The rather hot moments they had in the past, the kisses they had already shared... Miku had given herself to her, even though she already knew about her feelings. She didn't know what to think of it. She wondered if her best friend used her. "I...I see..." She breathed out painfully.

The smaller female finally dared to look at her. She could see sadness and regret in her eyes. "This... this is not what you think," Miku whispered. "I haven't used you, I will never do such a thing..."

"Then why?"

"I...I can't tell you..."

Luka was even more confused now. She shook her head and laid down on the bed. "I'm tired, so good night." She said a little coldly. She didn't care that her friend looked pained. The young woman had a broken heart. We had to take away the little hope she had. She was back to her, only to hide the flood of tears streaming down her cheeks.

Miku would never be hers. She knew it now.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was finally the day of the wedding. Luka wished not to be there, but she had no choice. She knew that it would hurt her best friend if she wouldn't show up. It was painful. Miku would no longer be free. She would no longer need her. She was going to have a beautiful family; a nice loving husband, children who would look like her, she was going to live the best moments of her life without her. She would forget about her. She wouldn't be important to her anymore. A sharp pain pierced her chest. She didn't want that. Still, she had to accept it. Her friend was happy and that was all that mattered. She had no right to ruin her happiness.

They had spoken very little since what had happened between them. There was always this uncomfortable and heavy atmosphere. They never dared to look into each other's eyes and their rare conversations were often ridiculous. Luka didn't like it and she absolutely didn't want it to stay that way.

She was now trying to zip Miku's wedding dress. She was absolutely beautiful. It was taking her breath away. She looked like an angel, a goddess. Her teal hair was curly, her makeup showed off her blues eyes and pale skin. "...You're beautiful." Luka whispered, completely shaken. Kaito was certainly the luckiest man in the world.

"I... I wanted you to be the first one to see me in my dress." Miku's cheeks took on a red complexion.

The young woman smiled and looked at her one last time. She was just perfect. Her dress brought out her graceful curves. She would have greatly preferred to be at the place of her future spouse. Before she even realized it, tears blurred her vision. It was too much. Seeing her so radiant and happy in her wedding dress was killing her inside. It was only a matter of time before she would belong to someone for the rest of her life.

"Luka, I..." Miku seemed terribly worried and uncomfortable. She stroked her heartbroken friend's cheeks with her fingertips. "I... I'm so sorry." She said in a broken, quiet voice.

Luka forced a smile and shook her head. "It's okay. I only want your happiness, princess. Don't let me ruin your marriage."

Miku looked away and bit her lip. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately. She seemed very embarrassed. Luka decided to change the subject.

"How do you find me?"

She was wearing a purple dress that was a little tight at the waist; it brought out her big chest. Her long and womanly legs were in full view. She wore little makeup; mascara, eyeliner and foundation.

"Oh Luka, you look amazing. People will look at you, not at me."

The older woman laughed genuinely and planted a soft kiss against her cheek. It wasn't uncommon for them to do so. It was a sign of affection. "I should go now. See you later."

Miku nodded and watched her leave. "Wait, Luka, I-" She trailed off. She looked down, hesitated, then sighed. "I... I'm glad you came."

Luka felt like she wanted to tell her something else. She was curious, but decided not to question her. She smiled at her and left without another word. She looked so excited and impatient for her wedding; she was so adorable. Kaito was probably happy to marry such a wonderful girl.

Luka let out a long sigh. She wanted to cry and she very much hoped to be able to hold back her tears. Even if she wanted to, she was unable to be happy for her friend. She should be, but she wasn't. She felt selfish. What upset her the most was the fact that it was as if nothing had happened between her. It was as if the wonderful night they had spent together had never occurred.

She arrived in front of the church and took a deep breath. She didn't want to go. She wanted to disappear and never return back in Miku's life. Maybe it was better that way, after all, but she had promised her she would be there, and she always kept her promises.

She put a foot in the church. She immediately felt anxious. The place was packed with beautiful flowers, people were all there, dressed in their finest clothes. There were lively conversations here and there, some saying they were eager to see Miku in her dress, others complaining about not being married yet. Luka soon realized that she attracting attention; some boys were almost drooling as they watched her, and she immediately wondered if she had done too much.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Kaito. He had a shy smile on his face. She hated to admit it, but his tuxedo suited him perfectly. He was perfect for Miku. "I'm glad you came. Miku couldn't stop telling me how much she wanted you to be here." He smiled kindly. Luka nodded. She didn't feel alright. She didn't want to talk to him. It was as if she was being stabbed. She also felt guilty because she had slept with his girlfriend just before their wedding. "We don't know each other much, but I feel like I know everything about you. When she starts talking to me about you, she doesn't stop."

The young woman was surprised. She didn't know whether to be happy or not about it. It was strange that she was talking to him about her when she never talked about Kaito to her. Perhaps it was because she didn't want to hurt her.

"I see..."

An awkward silence ensued. Kaito scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"So? You saw her in her dress, right? How is she?"

"Absolutely beautiful."

"I'm sure she is." He murmured, smiling. "Well, I should prepare myself. Hope to talk to you again, Megurine-san."

He was polite, social, kind, handsome... He was the perfect boyfriend, the perfect husband. She now understood why people thought he and Miku were making a nice couple. It was making her sick.

She sat down on one of the many benches. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bride. All except Luka, of course. She watched her high heels absently. She immediately noticed a man in his twenties joining her. She had never seen him before. He had long purple hair. He looked a little feminine. Realizing that he was here to flirt with her, she glared at him.

"Men don't interest me." She said coldly.

He raised his arms in a defensive way. "Too bad. You're missing something." He replied with a wink.

Luka rolled her eyes. Who would flirt at a wedding? He looked arrogant. He sat next to her, talking to her about everything and nothing, but the young woman wasn't listening to a single word he said. She stared anxiously at the entrance, biting on her lip. Her hands were sweaty and her mouth was dry. The excruciating pain in her chest refused to disappear.

Suddenly, the doors opened and an angel made her apparition. Her beauty struck her again. She was so beautiful. Everyone watched in amazement and wonder as she walked slowly towards her future husband, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Miku anxiously searched for Luka. Then, their eyes met, and the tealette gave her her most radiant and charming smile. The woman felt her heart race into her chest. This was enough to make her forget about the situation for a few seconds.

The ceremony began. It was very uninteresting and painful. Luka was not listening. She just couldn't. She firmly clutched into her dress and took long inhalations. It was finally the crucial moment.

Miku and Kaito looked straight into each other's eyes. The priest then said that if someone had something against the wedding, then they had to speak now. Luka wanted to stand up and shout that she did not want Miku to get married, but she didn't dare to do so. She was scared and she didn't want to ruin her happiness. She gritted her teeth. The few seconds of silence that passed were a real torture. She suddenly met with the tealette's eyes. She looked worried; the pinkette could see fear in them. She wondered if Miku wanted her to interrupt her wedding. She wasn't sure what to do. She opened her mouth to protest, but already, the priest spoke again.

It was over. She had lost her chance. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Shion Kaito, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." He replied in a firm voice.

The priest turned to Miku.

"Hatsune Miku, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?"

The tealette lowered her head. There was a long moment of silence. She looked troubled and scared. Luka's eyes widened and her heart began to beat wildly into her chest. Would she say no?

Miku looked up with a forced smile; it was trembling.

"I will."

Those two words destroyed Luka's hope and heart. She couldn't believe it. She stood up abruptly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to leave this place at all costs, then disappear. She ran towards the entrance. People stared at her and whispered among themselves. She heard Miku scream her name in a hoarse voice.

But she didn't care.

Miku would never be hers.

* * *

**A/N: **I always make Luka suffers, I'm sorry. I don't know why. I'm heartless. But I guess Luka isn't the only one suffering here.

I often said that I would make a sequel, and never do it, but I will probably do it this time. Probably.

Review, please?


End file.
